The Host Clone Baby
by Corrina198
Summary: Kyoya has a machine that makes a clone from all the hosts. its also a time and space device. The kid gets teleported so she is 15 when found by the hosts. 1st chap is crap gets better. Based off my reactions to the club. I have a colourful vocab. EDIT: first 2 chaps have terrible spelling. sorry 'bout that. I have terrible writers block, so msg me plot points if you think I can use
1. Epic Piece Of Crap Backstory

_**So here's the deal...im lazy. ok? and i know both you and i dont want to mess around and deal with a big back story. OK? So im diving right into the plot. thx. enjoy. reveiw. flame. read. eat. sleep. be marry. Narg :|**_

* * *

><p>"So your SURE this isnt going to hurt? My doctor told me that unnessisary bleeding is bad for me!"<p>

"Tamaki, unnessisary bleeding is bad for anybody. And no. You wont even feel a thing."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MOMMY?"

"Because I already did it..." Kyoya said with a sly half smile, holding a peice of Tamaki's hair in a pari of medical tweezers.

"AAHH MY HAIR!" Screamed the host king going to his corner.

"Now that that's over, you might want to know why I need everyones hair."

Everyone mummbled agreements that they somewhat did want a reason. "As you know my family specilizes with medical equipment and (What do you call them? medical houses?...orginizations? what ever all the hospitals are apart of...) Hospitals in general. But recently my family has been branching in the DNA research development labs. I want you all to keep this a secret, but we are going into cloning. My father thinks its the next big thing, so we are getting a head start. I also thought that while testing this, we could make extra host clunbproffits. mixing all our DNA we should have a perfect host-"

"BUT I THOUGHT I WAS THE PERFECT HOST MOMMY!"

"Hush Tamaki, we all have our flaws." As Kyoya finished his speech, he had taken all of the DNA smaples and brought them over to a large...something with a white blanket over it. He removed the blanket with a flourish and presented a machein. He deposeted all the hair into an opening in the side. Closed it up and pushed buttons to the max.

The room was silent watching th witch doctor work. Then all of a sudden, a capsul like compartment big enough for anyone to stand up in, flashed a bright white. And the hummings of the machein stoped. Kyoya went over to check out what was inside of the...capsul thing and opened it up to find his creation!

As everyone crowded around, they were swamped with loads of cheezy fog like in an old horror movie. When it cleared, they weere all open mouth gasping...nothing was there.

"Oh dear...this isnt right, it should..." And the rest of the host club begain panicking.

Of course Hunny started crying, wanting to know were his clone baby had gone, and Mori silently consoled him.

The twins were searching the room, under cushions, behind couches.

Tamaki was in his corner crying, while Haruhi studied.

All while Kyoya was reading the instructions...Wich he should have done in the first place. Men.

"Oh no. Well, it seems I have made a grave mistake everyone. Im terribly sorry but...this is not the cloning device. It apears to be a TIME AND SPACE PLUS CLONEING DEVICE!" DUN DUN DUNNN...

(A/N: I KNOW KYOYA NEVER MESSES UP BUT...ITS FANFICTION. DEAL WITH IT (_) )

Haruhi was the first to speak. "So...our clone is...in another time?"

"Apparently 1996 to be exact." Kyoya stated lookin at the device.

Then the twins jumped in, "In another country?" refering to the fact that it was also a space teleporter thing...epic names...

"Canada, to be exact. Ontario, Canada."

* * *

><p><em>END CHAPTER! 0_0...<em>

_So i know its sucked...but i told you! BACK STORIES ARE STUPID! next chapter the plot begins XD._


	2. ENTER THE CLONE BABY

_**OK ok ok...I know i said i hate back stories...but this is about me :D i could go on and on about me...and i prob will. so dont mind if i get off course. XD just a bit about the main character.**_

* * *

><p>It was too early to get up today, but she knew she needed to get working before the sun was to unbearable to work under. Her friends asked if she wanted to see a movie, seeing as Monday was a holiday, but it was a day for spring cleaning for her family.<p>

She grabbed a pair of shorts, but not those slutty belt sized things preppy americans teens wear. They were ripped jeans that had been cut into shorts after another long winter, and an XXL t-shirt with a tank top. She didnt have time for a shower today, and she was about to get really dirty, so why waste water? She had smeared black make-up all under her eyes from not washing it off right last night, but no one but family was around so why should she care?

She was outside in the light misty fog of the early morning and she got to work. Her house was big. Not mansion sized, but it wasnt a cookie-cutter sized condo either. But the bigger problem was the 4 acres of land they owned. Not enough to farm, so they didn't. They had some food growing there, but not enough to sell. But they did have an amazing garden. And it was early spring, so thats what she would work on today. And tomorrow. And the day after. And after that. Right until the winter frost killed everything.

The reason they had so many flowers and such, was because a few years back, her grandparents had owned this house. And her Grandpa loved his flowers. But after he got cancer and died, and my family bought the house. no one could just mow over the beds and kill his work. So it's what her family did. Every year.

Working outside so much gaveher a bit of a tan, but with living in Canada, the winters kept them inside for 9 months out of the year countering that giving her just the right amount of colour. Also, doing heavy lifting like bags of mulch and dirt, then in the winter choping and carting fire wood, she gained a bit of muscle. Not enought to make her look like a freaky body builder, but enough to have her look like a track star. Kinda. It came in handy when she needed to run, having .5% of her legs being fat and the rest muscle. She could be a track star. But she had poor health, always pale or green and sick. So she didn't have much energy to run around like her other friends did. Having to sit on the sidelines for P.E.

So there she was, moving petunias around in the front garden by the fountain. Minding her own buisness. Not knowing that the whole time, people had been watching her from afar.

* * *

><p>"it's good that my police force streatches to Canada, just so we can keep tabs on her. I need to make sure she is safe at all times. No matter how small, part of her is an Ootori."<p>

"It's so great that she lives neer a small airport and we can have helicopters watching her all day! Rigth Tama-chan?"

"Yes, but its a shame we can talk to her yet. MOMMY I WANNA SEE MY OTHER DAUGHTER!" Tamaki screamed at his best friend.

"It might mentaly destroy her Tamaki, telling her she isnt a real human, but infact a carbon copy of 6 men and a cross dresser. We need her to mature to 15. You can understand this right?"

"But Kyoya-""-her 15th birthday-""-is in a few-" ""DAYS!""

"Yeah, Kyo-chan! Will it really hurt her if a few days is the only difference?"

"Do we really need to tell her even? I find it weird that I have a half clone of me in Canada... I hope this dosnt go on my personal record..."

"Lighten up Haruhi, besides. Having another girl around the Host club might not be so bad!"

"Yeah, think of having another toy around. You could get a day off from playing with us!"

"Let's tell her now Kyoya." Haruhi said with an eagerness that showed the twins had gotten to her.

...As the room waited in silence for him to make a disision, the twins went back to the screen that showed footage of the girl.

"We totally need to give her a quick lesson on fashion. I mean look at those pants...if you can even call them that."

"Oh, do be nice Hikaru, she's a commoner like Haruhi,remember how she looked when she first arrived at the host club?"

Hearing her name, Haruhi listened in on the rest of the conversation. "Oh, back off guys. Both of you. Can't you see she's gardening? I'd wear that too if I was rolling in the dirt all day."

The twins gasped in horror. "DONT EVEN THINK OF SUCH A FASHION BLUNDER HARUHI!"

"Listen guys, she doesnt even live in Japan. Maybe that's normal fashion in Canada."

Tamaki, now interested in the smal feud between the dooplergangers and his daughter, walked over to hear the last remark. "YOUR RIGHT HARUHI!" He yelled triumphantly, raising a fist to the sky. "Thank you,-" "SHE'S A FORIGNER LIKE *MOI(me in french)! SHE NEEDS TO BE EDUCATED IN THE WAYS OF JAPAN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! MOMMY, WE NEED TO EDUCATE OUR OTHER BABY GIRL!" Tamaki screeched as he anime ran back to were Kyoya sat thinking of pro's and con's to telling the young girl about her herritage.

...

...

...

"Well, I suppose-"  
>"YAY! MOMMY SAYS YES! HARUHI! GRAB YOUR PARKA, THE HOST CLUB IS GOING TO CANADA! WE ARE GETTING OUR CLONE BABY BACK!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>...yeah... TA-DA :D<span>_**


	3. The Host Club Meets The Clone

Wow. I don't even remember when I last uploaded. Sorry about that. Last year I had an ALMOST fatal case of Mono, BUT I MADE IT :D now I have my life guarding, My birthday is in a month or so, I have exams I'm not ready for, my mom decided we are going to redo my room! (wtf mom?) and my school is closing. Which. Is. Not. Ok. The schoolboard picked out of 4 schools. Last minuet, they changed their original pick of the biggest school with the highest cost to run it, to our little downtown school. With the lowest running cost, highest enrollment, best exam scores, least dropouts, and our GSA (gay straight alliance) was voted the best around by 148 Doctors and 51 professionals. Picture Hogwarts, with high tin ceilings, hard woood floors, marlbe stair cases, and a general feeling of historic value. If You wanna follow our story, just type in either Peterborough Collegiate Vocational School, or PCVS Ontario. We won spread the net this year by raising $53 000! so be sure to watch that on April 3rd on CBC! YAY! Anyways, lots of emotional trauma... BUT I will update this chappy, so you may forgive me of this rant.

* * *

><p>**Clone Baby's POV**<p>

I stepped out into the sun and had to shield my eyes. Not wanting to grab a hat, I strode out to the fountain. Even though it isn't running, and I don't even know if it works, I still thought that the old and chipped fountain was beautiful. I grabbed the necessary tools and got to work around the fountain. As I was weeding the bushes and adding more mulch I got the feeling that I was being watched. I was home alone and lived in the middle of farm country so of course I shook the feeling off and continued my work silently. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something red in the hedge, thinking it was a baby fox I slowly put my tools down and crept over to it.

"Tch tch tch come here little guy, I don't bite." holding my hand out and motioning for whatever to come out. But I guess I scared the fox away because the next thing I know the hedge rustled like crazy and I couldn't see the red fur any more.

I wandered back to my spot by the fountain and got back to work. After about another few minuets I saw a large blonde tuf of fur under a tree on the other side of the lawn.

"Jeez is it small animals come out day or something?" Repeating the same routine as I did for the fox, I made my way over to the bunny. I squatted down and held my hand out. "Come one out bunny, would you like me to get a snack for you?" I was thinking along the lines of lettuce or a carrot from the garden, but this bunny obviously had other ideas as it shouted "CAKE PLEASE" and the face of a plush pink bunny was shoved into my face.

Talking bunnies are one thing. Talking bunnies who eat cake are another. But for me, talking pink stuffed bunnies who ask for cake was just to much. So I did the only thing natural at the moment. Ifell backwards and let out a strangled scream.

"GAHH~~!" Then again, the tree rustled and I could not find the blonde tuff of fur even if I wanted to. "That's enough sun for one day Corrina. Time to have a break." Then an annoyingly high falsetto voice said from behind me, "Does my daughter always talk about herself in 3rd person?" I whipped around to find the voice's owner, but no one was there.

"That's it. I'm going crazy." And with that I made my way to the door. "And for your information, I do NOT always talk in 3rd person!" I all but screamed to whoever had asked. I was about to make my way inside the house when again, I saw a colour that did not belong in the foliage of my garden. But this time it was black, and VERY tall. But the worst part was I could tell it was human because the eyes were watching me. There was a creepy man, hiding in the bushes beside my door. Initiate panic mode. Pretending I didn't see him so I could calmly make my way inside and call the police, I realised I had been jiggling the doorknob the whole time. I immediately came to the conclusion that it was locked. "Oh no..." I slowly grabbed the shovel beside the door and swung it around into the face of the stranger catching him off guard. He fell forward and landed on top of me unconscious. Then some guy stepped out of my house and said in a smooth voice,

"Well, I was hoping to be able to give her a better introduction to the Host club, but this will have to do. Hello Miss, I'm Kyouya Ootorii, and this here on top of you is Mor-"

"TAKASHIII~!" and then from what I could see, the small blonde tuff of fur came flying at the man laying on top of me. Then with one had (for the other was busy holding a pink stuffed bunny) he lifted the man off my and put him on the ground beside me. While I was still being baffled at this kid's strength, another blonde haired boy came out of nowhere and held out his hand to me saying "Hello my darling, or as they say in my country, C'est très agréable de faire votre connaissance."

And with that said he gave the most heart melting smile. Ok, hes handsome. You gotta give him that at least, but combined with the fact that he showed up here with all these other crazy boys, I didn't really care how handsome he was. In the movies, the pretty boys are more evil. "Well, I can't say its nice to meet you. Whoever you are..."

And I regretted saying that instantly. I felt like I had set off a bomb. For as soon as he registered that I understood what he said in french, not even realizing I had insulted him, he freaked out.

"MOMMY! OUR DAUGHTER KNOWS FRENCH! LOOK AT THIS!" With this he turns back to me and gets right up in my face and asked, "Princesse, savez-vous français?" The face he had on right now was so ridiculously anxious, I decided to have a little fun and see just how wound up he could get. So with that I replied with: "Qui."

Again, not the best decision because he literally started jumping around and bumping into everything. To my surprise another two guys came out from seemingly nowhere and had to restrain the blonde boy. All I caught from them were things like "...calm down boss..." and "...shut up boss..." boss...boss...boss, what are these guys? Are they part of a gang? Then that smooth talking guy started up again.

"As I was saying before, I am Kyouya. The man who fell on top of you after you beat him with a shovel was Mori-senpai" I looked over, having forgotten about the man from before and realised he was coming too. "The boy who pulled him off you was Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai's older cousin." The hole situation was very odd, so I didn't stop to ask how this little boy was older than that More-y sen-pie guy. "The blonde fool you set off was our President, Tamaki." Having heard his name, the goofball shut off his jumping around and looked over. Interesting in our conversation, he sat down beside me and motioned for whats-his-face to continue.

"And the two red heads who were holding him back are Hikaru and Kaoru." Said twins came over and offered me a hand each, seeing as I was still on the ground and had no desire to stay there any longer, I accepted their help. When I was on my feet, they each put an arm around me and gave me a fox-like grin, and that's when I put 2-2 together. "You were the baby fox- I mean what I thought was a baby fox, in the hedge weren't you?" And if their smiles could become anymore sly, they did.

"Well well well, I guess you caught us." "You have no idea how hard it was not to come out" "Especially when you did that addorable" "chipmunk sound!" And with that said they laughed their heads off.

"And last but not least, this is Haruhi." And only then did I see the only girl. How I missed her, I have no idea because she was dressed in so many winter coats and snow pants, a hat with a huge pom-pom, mittens and ski boots that she looked like a large multicoloured marshmallow. "Umm, aren't you hot in that dude?" She gave an exasperated sigh and began to remove her coats.

"Sempai, I'm taking this off. I'm boiling and I feel stupid." Then the girl started stripping off all the layers.

"Sure sure Haruhi, I thought it would be colder here." Then the blonde scratched his head like you would expect from a monkey. Of course I wouldn't expect someone as simple as this boy to understand that winters are cold and summers are hot.

"It's a stereo-type that Canada is cold all year round. It can get as hot as Florida does in the summer." I mentioned as I slipped out from the twins arms. The boy with glasses walked closer and told me I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. "Worry about what, hot summers?"

The two red heads decided to speak up now. "No, he means anything about Canada in general really." They said with a shrug.

"Not worry about my country? Your joking right...?"

"I assure you I never joke. After you turn 15, we are going to ask that you come with us to live in Japan. We will explain everything once you get settled at your new home."

Time stopped. I pondered what this guy just told me. let's go through the list. First, some gang comes and interrupts my gardening. Then they tell me to come live with them on the other side of the world. But only after I'm 15. I have no idea who any of these men are, and I'm just supposed to be ok with this and go to another country with them? I started making my way to the front door saying to them, "Look fellas, I'm not going anywhere with you. Whatever your on is some pretty strong stuff, and I suggest that you leave before I call the cops. Also, I'm already 15. So your about a year late." And then I grabbed the doorknob and twisted.

"...Wait, your...over 15? Does this mean we can take her back mommy?...MORI GRAB HER!" And before I could safely make it into my house, a pair of arms grabbed me from behind. I was pulled from the door and taken to a very conspicuous black van. Great, I'm being kidnapped. As I was kicking and screaming the twins and two blonde guys were dancing around singing "She gets to come back with us!" When the shortest one stopped and asked.

"I'm sorry Miss, we didn't even ask you your name. What is it?" And with this, everyone whent silent in anticipation. I thought about lieing, or not saying anything, but I decided to tell the truth.

"Corrina. My name is Corrina." And I was loaded into the van and taken to the airport, and I could only guess that I was headed to Japan.

* * *

><p>AND THIS IS WERE I LEAVE IT! MWAHAHAHA. I worked all day on this. ugh, I'll see when I can upload next.<p> 


End file.
